Strawberries
by ramaloki
Summary: Strawberries on the floor? Satoshi not at school? And why is Emiko getting tips from Satoshi? WARNING:Yaoi inside.


A/N-Hello this is my rewrite of strawberries...i hope you like it better than the old one...i believe my writing style is a lot better now that I am older and more yaoi obsessed now!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything d.n. angel. And I'm poor...i have no money...so it wouldn't do any good to try and sue me...

Warning- There is a lemon scene in here...it's the first one I've have ever wrote so try to be a bit understanding with it. I've read a lot of lemons so maybe I'll do ok with it

Things- 'thoughts' "talking" sXd- skip in scene

Daisuke sat at his desk sighing. It had been a long day and rather boring with no Satoshi there. He had to endure all of the fangirl whining to him that his friend didn't show up and how it ruined their plans to confess their love to him.

What they didn't know was that Satoshi and Daisuke had been going out for almost a month now. That did give him a bit of a kick knowing that he had such an advantage over them all. While they wanted to confess, he had already done that and got Satoshi to actually tell him that he like him too.

'I am a bit worried though.' Satoshi didn't say anything about not coming to school today and he promised he would walk home with him.

'Maybe he got sick all of the sudden.' Daisuke shook his head. There was no way he could have gotten sick that fast, but then again, just maybe.

Daisuke gathered his stuff up as the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Satoshi hadn't shown up at all and left Daisuke a little disappointed and mad. 'I'll call him one I get home I suppose.'

sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd

Back at the house Emiko entered her house, turning off the alarms for a bit to just relax. Sometimes she just needed that after shopping for food.

"Daisuke? Are you home yet?" hearing no answer she chucked. He must not be here yet. 'I think I'll leave the alarms off to see what he does.'

Still laughing a bit, she walked into the kitchen, not noticing the little trail on the floor that she stepped over. Setting down the bag she put her items away. Now it was time for her to relax until Daisuke got home.

As she left the kitchen there was a sudden squish sound. 'What the..' Looking down, Emiko spots a trail of strawberries and squashed one under her foot. "Well I wonder where this goes too." She mumbled to herself.

Following the trail she stopped in front of Daisuke's door. Opening it she looked inside. Laying on Daisuke's bed was a very sexy and naked Satoshi.

"Oh my...i'm sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you…WAIT! SATOSHI! What in the heck are you doing in Daisuke's bed?"

Satoshi smirked. "Just waiting for my little fire to come home from school."

Emiko looked at him with wide eyes. "Like this?"

"You bet, and if you don't tell anyone, I'll give you a secret for getting your husband in bed with you." There that wouldn't ruin his surprise for Daisuke...if she took the bait that was.

Emiko nodded. "I won't tell. Now what can I do?"

Satoshi's smirk widened as he pulled Emiko close. "Here's how you do it."

Emiko nodded as Satoshi finished his lecture on what to do. "Well I must leave and go by some grapes. Be careful with my little Daisuke! Use protection! I'll be back by 11.

sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd

Daisuke stood stunned at his front door. Everything seemed to be shuts off. No alarms were set at all. No traps, nothing. That was a change, a welcomed change.

Closing the door Daisuke sat his book bag down on the sofa in the living room. Grabbing the phone he started dialing Satoshi's number when he heard a soft squish.

A fruity smell wafered up to his nose as Daisuke looked down. A smashed strawberry was under his foot and it appeared to be a trail of them, though they were whole.

'Sheesh...who would waste strawberries like this.' Daisuke picked up each strawberry and followed the trail. "Now where is this leading too?" he muttered to himself.

Picking up the last strawberry, Daisuke stopped in front of his door. 'My room?' opening the door Daisuke gasped.

Laying in his bed was something he had never seen before. Satoshi was laying there in his bed, with nothing on or covering him. "Satoshi?" Daisuke nearly whimpered out.

'Omg! He's freaking sexy!' Daisuke blushed as that commit ran through his head.

Satoshi smiled. Daisuke was so cute just standing there, his cheeks as red as his hair and his mouth wide open. Now it was time to have some fun.

"Daisuke," Satoshi purred. "Why don't you come here closer and sit?"

Daisuke nearly fainted at Satoshi's voice. His legs felt like jelly and he tried not to stare at Satoshi lower area. "wh…what are you doing in my room Satoshi? Daisuke blushed even harder as Satoshi stood and walked over to him.

"I'll just come to you then and carry you over to your bed."

"My b..bed?" Daisuke gulped. He had a feeling something was about to happen.

"Yes your bed." Satoshi said while scooping Daisuke up in his arms and laughing at his koi's squeals of protest. "I'm gonna show you how much I love you."

Laying the beet red Daisuke on his bed, Satoshi climbed over his lover. Taking Daisuke's face, Satoshi lowered his face and slowly began to kiss Daisuke's lips.

Daisuke squirmed and started to push Satoshi away until he felt the other boy's lips on him. 'Oh my...he's smells really good. Kinda like mints and vanilla.'

Satoshi licked the smaller boy's lips asking to enter the other's mouth.

Moaning, Daisuke parted him mouth open and gasped as Satoshi deepened the kiss. Daisuke couldn't help it. His hands grabbed hold of Satoshi's hair and pulled him closer, whining for more.

Taking hold of the first button on Daisuke's shirt, Satoshi unbuttoned it. It seemed to take forever for him to get his shirt off while kissing the moaning boy underneath him. Not wanting to wait to feel rubbed his hands up and down the red head's nipples.

When Daisuke felt the rub he let loose a loud moan. He could barely breathe as Satoshi release him from the kiss and moved his mouth lower toward his left nipple. Him mind was in a jumble and he couldn't think...all he could do was breath and moan.

Satoshi could feel himself get excited at Daisuke's moaning. It was so sexy and plus Daisuke tasted like strawberries and cinnamon. He was so addicting! Flicking his tongue around the nipple for one last time he switched to the other.

Daisuke's hands roamed up and down Satoshi's back, feeling the other. He was so soft, so sexy. Daisuke couldn't believe Satoshi had accepted his feelings and was now proving he loved him.

After he treated both Daisuke's nipple, Satoshi smiled. Time for a bit lower. Taking his tongue he licked down Daisuke stomach and around his belly-button. Stopping he chuckled a bit at Daisuke's little bit of protest for him to continue.

Unhooking his koi's pant button Satoshi stopped again. He leaned his head down and licked around the area the button was covering.

Daisuke jerked at the feeling, bucking his hips upwards wanting to feel more. His hands had fallen beside him and were now gripping the bed sheets. His pants showed evidence that Daisuke was ready for Satoshi. Whimpering Daisuke begged for Satoshi to hurry.

Knowing that neither he nor Daisuke could take much more, Satoshi pulled Daisuke's pants off him and threw them into the corner of the room.

Satoshi paused before putting his finger in front of Daisuke's mouth. "Suck." Satoshi commanded Daisuke. As Daisuke's mouth engulfed his fingers, Satoshi nearly cummed at the feeling.

Harshly breathing, Satoshi pulled his fingers out and slowly flipped Daisuke onto his stomach. "Are you sure your ok with this Daisuke?"

Daisuke paused. Was he sure about this? He loved Satoshi and he knew Satoshi loved him back and would do anything to hurt him. He was sure about this. Taking a deep breath Daisuke nodded.

Satoshi wait a few seconds after seeing Daisuke's nod before putting one finger into Daisuke's hole. He then entered a second and began to stretch the boy below him.

When Daisuke felt the fingers enter him he had to hold back not cumming. It felt so good as Satoshi moved the fingers around inside of him. He released a moan to show Satoshi how he felt.

Smiling, Satoshi stuck a third finger and continued to stretch Daisuke wider. After a few minutes, Satoshi took his fingers out and received a whimper from Daisuke. Placing himself in front of Daisuke's hole Satoshi slowly pushed his cock inside of Daisuke, stopping only to let Daisuke adjust to his size.

Daisuke whimpered when he felt Satoshi's fingers leave him but gasped as he felt something even bigger enter him. "Please...satoshi." he couldn't handle it. He needed him.

Pulling out, Satoshi was almost completely withdrawn when he slammed back into Daisuke. He felt his lover raise his hips up to try and have more inside him. Pushing himself in further he heard Daisuke take in a deep breath and shiver as Satoshi hit the spot.

Daisuke screamed as a wave of pleasure hit him. Every time Satoshi thrusted into him Daisuke lifted his hips. The pleasure was too much and Daisuke could feel himself about to cum. "satoshi...i gonna.."

Satoshi grabbed a hold of Daisuke's cock and started to pump along with his thrusting rhythm. He felt him self growing near his release and pushed harder.

As Daisuke screamed Satoshi's name as he felt himself climax and release his seed into Satoshi's hand.

Right after Satoshi also released his seed into Daisuke.

Satoshi pulled out of Daisuke and laid beside him, hugging the smaller boy. He felt Daisuke turn and face him and felt his breath on his chest. Resting his head in Daisuke's hair he took a deep breath and felt his heart warm up as he heard Daisuke sleepily mumble.

"I love you Satoshi."

Smiling Satoshi pulled the covers over the both of them. "I love you too Daisuke."

sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd

Later that night Emiko came home and set up for her midnight meeting with her husband. But before leaving to her room she peeked in on the two boys. "Aww," she sighed. Turning she closed the door as the picture of her son and his lover embracing as they slept was etched in her head.

sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd sXd

Around midnight Kosuke open the unusual alarm-free door. 'Well that's different. What a nice change for one though.' Setting his bag down on the sofa, he headed towards the kitchen only to be stopped but a crunchy squash.

"Grapes? Why in the world is there a grape on the floor." Looking forward a bit he spotted a grape trail. "Ok...a grape trail then." Following the trail he stopped as it lead to his and his wife's room.

Opening the door he looked at his wife in bed. "Grapes? And why are you in bed like that?"

"Don't blame me." Emiko smiled. "Satoshi said it would work."

A/N- Well what did you think? Is it better than before? R+R please..flames are welcome butI will laugh at them.


End file.
